


Mystic Messenger One-Shots

by Nyxida



Series: The Mystic Messages of One-Shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Bad Ideas, Cuddles, Death, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I dont know who some of these people are, I feel like that episode of spongebob when patrick yells who are you people, I have too many ideas, I thought Rika was dead?!, I took some character tags from other works, Ideas are filling my head help, Im confused and I like it, Insanity, Kissing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mental Illness, Multi, Obsession, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Character Death, Psychosis, Religion, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Series, Sex, Smut, Some things have been spoiled for me already about some tiny things, Stalking, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Violence, or is V's name supposed to be a secret?, you can't tell im a masochist right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxida/pseuds/Nyxida
Summary: A collection of Mystic Messenger One-Shots that come to me randomly or by suggestions. Smut, Fluff, Violence- You name it. It will be there at some point in time.





	Mystic Messenger One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I just started up Mystic Messenger and I want to start writing some one-shots for the story as I progress! Honestly each time I am swayed by these characters I get more and more dragged into this story.. Ah ;; It's so good! So forgive me if I am a little behind!
> 
> **Please no spoilers if you have already played!**
> 
> I will be following the stories/going along with the characters as I progress in my runs. Always check my end notes for my progress in the stories if you are ever curious! So if you haven't played a certain route or anything and wish not to be spoiled, then here is your spoiler warning. Though,,, Like I said ;; I am a bit late to this game TT TT But hey, better late then never, right?
> 
> I will write better, actual stories later on one I actually finish the routes 100%. This means Bad Ends and Good Ends(?). So please bare with me for now! Again, I am new to the game! So these and the actual plot lined stories will take a bit for me to come out with as I need to get the content on my own first...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Index!
> 
> Don't like a certain character? Then look for the other one-shots in this one-shot series. Hopefully something will suit your tastes!  
>  _Or would you rather.. Have me? ;)_

Yoosung One Shots:  
Chapter Two: Birds of a Feather. (Yoosung x MC) (WIP)

Zen One Shots:  
None

Jaehee One Shots:  
None

Jumin One Shots:  
None

707 One Shots:  
None

V One Shots:  
None

Unknown/Saeran One Shots  
None

Unknown/Ray One Shots  
None

Rika One Shots  
None

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started playing Mystic Messenger,,, I thought I knew everything about it just from looking at the pictures and being told about the characters! I thought I knew! I was.. **Bamboozled!?** ;; I'm so shocked?! I had no idea about the small details.. And I'm only on my first route! I was just trying to be neutral but I got Yoosung. I liked 707 from the looks of him and his personality  <3 <3! **BUT!!!** Yoosung is really growing on me,, He's so sweet! He likes cooking as much as I do and honestly that's the best way to get through me as well as being a game junkie **LOL**! But I have to be a good role model for him!  >< I'm anxious to see how my ending will be! I didn't know there was bad ends until a friend of mine told me I could **blow up**?! Now I am so nervous and second guess everything I pick ;; Ughhh... But this is my first run and whatever happens happens~! I shall not use any walkthroughs. Yet. I wanna be surprised!!!!


End file.
